


Snowed In

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Blizzards & Snowstorms, College, Enemies, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson aren't the best of friends. In fact, they can hardly stand each other. What would happen if they, well, got snowed in together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Stiles had never liked Jackson. And Jackson had never liked Stiles. All through elementary, junior high, and high school they had disliked each other. But if you had asked them why, neither one could have given a reason. But Stiles’ best friend Scott could try. “Jackson is a world class jerk”, he told Stiles. Scott and Jackson didn’t just dislike each other. They hated each other. But Stiles and Scott didn’t know the real Jackson.  
On the surface he was egotistical and overbearing. But underneath he was a frightened child. His parents had divorced and given him out for adoption when he was a baby. His adoptive parents were very wealthy. But they were both very cold individuals. They provided Jackson with his daily needs. But there was no affection shown toward him.  
He grew up very lonely and feeling very unloved. He had one friend, Danny, the only openly gay student in school. Jackson was secretly gay. He and Danny had a brief affair before realizing that they were better as friends than as lovers. Since then, Jackson had seen nobody sexually. He concentrated on his studies and on sports. He was the top jock at school, and got A’s in most of his courses. He excelled at history and English, but didn’t do well at math.  
Stiles was a sunny, open boy. He loved everybody and everybody loved him. Except Jackson. His parents were very loving and giving to Stiles. He was their greatest treasure. Stiles’ dad was the local sheriff and his mom was the librarian at the town library. When Stiles was thirteen, his mom died of cancer. He and his dad were grief stricken. But her death brought them closer together. And it made Stiles intensely aware of other people’s grief. Stiles could sense that Jackson was a broken person. He had tried to make friends with Jackson. But Jackson had always pushed him away. And Jackson tried to make Stiles’ life miserable. Making fun of him and deriding him in public. So Stiles had developed a deep dislike of Jackson. One which was returned. Stiles was also secretly gay. His close friends, Scott and Lydia, knew that he was. When he was fifteen, he and Scott had a brief affair. But they soon realized that they were better as friends than as lovers. Plus, Scott was bisexual, leaning toward hetero. Since then, Stiles had seen nobody sexually. He concentrated on his studies, becoming a top student at school. He excelled in history, English, and especially math. 

Graduation came, and Stiles and Scott applied for scholarships. They both accepted offers from Cornell University in New York State. Unbeknownst to them, both Jackson and Danny also accepted scholarships to Cornell. 

Stiles and Scott were going to share a dorm room. On the first day there, after registering, Stiles was unpacking his things when Scott burst into the room.  
“You won’t believe it, Stiles! Jackson Whittemore is here at Cornell! I just saw him at the administration building”, Scott said.  
“You’re kidding! Please tell me you’re kidding. Scott!”, Stiles said.  
“Not kidding. Nope. No. Nine. Nyet”, Scott said.  
“That’s just freaking great”, Stiles muttered.  
Scott grinned. “Well, I’m certainly not thrilled about Jackson being here”, he said. “But I would guess that you aren’t all that upset about it.”  
“What do you mean?”, Stiles asked.  
“I’ve seen how you look at him when he isn’t noticing”, Scott replied.  
“Then you’ve been dreaming things”, Stiles said. “I have absolutely no interest at all in egotistical stuck up jarhead Jackson Whittemore! The asshole can go jump off a cliff as far as I’m concerned.”  
“Uh huh”, Scott said.  
Stiles just rolled his eyes, shook his head, and continued to unpack.

Jackson stormed into his and Danny’s apartment a mile from campus.  
“Danny! Guess what! I just saw freaking Scott McCall at the administration building! Can you believe that! Damn it!”  
“Yeah”, Danny said. “I saw Stiles there earlier.”  
“Stiles!”, Jackson groaned. “No!” He sat down and held his head in his hands.  
“Not McCall and Stilinski! Both here! No! It can’t be true!”  
“It’s true, bud”, Danny said. He grinned. “Well, I understand your annoyance about Scott being here. But…”  
“But what?”, Jackson snapped.  
“But I would guess that you’re not all that annoyed about Stiles being here”, Danny replied. “I’ve seen how you look at him when he isn’t noticing.”  
“Then you’ve been hallucinating”, Jackson said. “I have absolutely no interest at all in Stiles Stilinski. The little nerdy spazz can go sink into the earth as far as I’m concerned.”  
“Uh huh”, Danny smirked.  
Jackson sat very still and very quiet.

And then something really terrible happened. Since Stiles’ was the best math student on campus, his math professor requested that he tutor Jackson in math. Neither Stiles nor Jackson were thrilled with the idea. But they stuck it out. They were chilly but polite with each other. And Jackson slowly began to improve in math. The only problem was, Jackson came to Stiles’ and Scott’s dorm room two nights a week to be tutored. Scott made sure to be out of the room on those two nights. Stiles wasn’t as lucky as Scott.

Then came the Great Blizzard. It happened while Jackson was in Stiles’ dorm room being tutored. The snow fell rapidly, and within two hours the campus and the surrounding streets were buried in snow.  
Scott was stranded at his girlfriend’s apartment across town.  
Jackson was stranded in Stiles’ and Scott’s dorm room.

Stiles and Jackson were in their briefs and t-shirts.  
Jackson was trying to sleep in Scott’s bed.  
“I can’t sleep in McCall’s bed”, Jackson griped. “I can feel his cooties crawling all over me!”  
Stiles sighed. He pulled the covers back. “Come on over here, then”, he said.  
Jackson stared at Stiles for a minute.  
“Don’t worry, you’re safe. I’d do as much for a homeless dog”, Stiles said.  
“Gee, thanks”, Jackson retorted. “You’re so fucking kind!”  
“Don’t mention it, asshole!”, Stiles said.  
Jackson grumped across the room and got into bed with Stiles.  
Stiles turned his back to Jackson. Both of them got as far away from each other as possible. Stiles was shivering.  
“You’re cold”, Jackson said in an uncharacteristically concerned voice.  
“Yeah”, Stiles said. “Both pairs of my pajamas are in the laundry basket in my jeep which is currently buried in the snow.”  
Jackson sighed. “Come here”, he said. Stiles glowered at him.  
“Don’t worry, you’re safe. I’d do as much for a freezing dog”, Jackson said.  
“Well thanks”, Stiles retorted. “You’re so fucking kind!”  
“Don’t mention it, asshole!”, Jackson said.  
Stiles hitched his way over to Jackson and Jackson moved toward Stiles.  
Jackson spooned the front of his body to Stiles’ back and draped his arm across Stiles’ chest.  
They both drew in a sharp intake of breath at the same time. It felt like an electric shock had passed between them.  
“Lotta static electricity in the air”, Stiles panted.  
“Yeah”, Jackson panted in return.  
“Wow, man. You’re like a furnace!”, Stiles said.  
“I know. I think that I’m part wolf”, Jackson said.  
“Mmm”, Stiles sighed. “Nice and warm!”  
“Um”, Jackson grunted.  
Stiles felt something pressing against his ass. “Jackson, are you…..are you getting a hardon?!”, Stiles asked.  
Jackson reached down to Stiles’ cock.  
“Uh huh”, he replied. “Just like you are.”  
Stiles turned over and faced Jackson. They stared at each other for a minute. Then both of them licked their lips at the same time. They leaned in toward each other.  
They kissed. A deep, hot, wet kiss.  
“Wow!”, Stiles said. “Didn’t see that coming.”  
Jackson grinned. “You just can’t resist my incredible charm, Stilinski”, he gloated.  
“Stiles grinned back. “Naw”, he said. “I just can’t resist your incredible bod!”  
They kissed again. And again. And again.  
“We need to be naked”, Stiles panted.  
“Yeah”, Jackson panted back.

And then something remarkable happened. Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore made love. And it was good. It was very, very good.

“Damn it, Stiles. Do you have to be so fucking beautiful?”, Jackson asked.  
He stroked Stiles cheek. “ Your long, slender, pale body. Your sexy freckles and moles. Your soft, thick hair. Your beautiful amber eyes and eyelashes. Your cute little upturned nose. Your full red mouth.” He looked at Stiles hungrily. “You’re beautiful”. he said.  
Stiles kissed Jackson.  
“And Jackson, damn it. Do you have to be so fucking handsome?”, Stiles asked.  
He ran his thumb along Jackson‘s jaw. “Your big sexy muscular body. Your hairy chest. Your sexy ruddy complexion and freckles. Your thick blonde hair. Your blazing blue eyes and dark eyebrows. Your long nose. Your full red mouth.” He looked at Jackson hungrily. “You’re the centerfold for a fireman’s calendar. You’re gorgeous!”  
Jackson kissed Stiles.  
They made love again, slowly, passionately, and deeply.  
“I think that I’m in love with you!”, Jackson said incredulously.  
“And I think that I’m in love with you!”, Stiles replied, equally incredulously.  
They smiled at each other.  
“Well, what do you know!’ Jackson said.  
“Yeah”, Stiles replied.  
They held each other close and kissed.  
Jackson smiled at Stiles.  
“Who would have guessed that all this time I was in love with Stiles Stilinski”, he asked.  
Stiles smiled at Jackson.  
“And who would have guessed that all this time I was in love with Jackson Whittemore?”, he asked in reply.  
They both laughed.  
Then they kissed. And kissed again. And kissed again.  
“I just can’t get enough of your kisses”, Jackson said.  
“And me yours”, Stiles replied.  
“I love you”, Jackson said.  
“I love you, too”, Stiles replied.  
They fell asleep in each other’s arms, gently kissing, stroking each other’s bodies, and whispering endearments to each other.

The next morning Scott came through the door, stomping the snow from his shoes.  
“I’m back, Stiles”, he said. “How are…..you…..”  
His mouth dropped open as he stared at the sight of Stiles and Jackson in bed together, obviously naked under the covers.  
“Uh…..”, he said.  
“Close your mouth, Scott”, Stiles said. “Then if you would please stand out in the hallway while Jacks and I get dressed.”  
“Uh…..ok”, Scott said.  
In a few minutes Stiles said, “Ok, Scott. You can come back in now.”  
Scott came back inside and stood staring at Stiles and Jackson.  
“We’re going out for breakfast. You can come along if you want to, McCall”, Jackson said. “Since you’re Stiles’ friend and all.”  
“Uh…..ok”, Scott said.  
Jackson smiled at Stiles.  
“Did I say that right, baby?”, he asked.  
Stiles smiled back at Jackson.  
“Yes, my love”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed.  
“Come on, Scott”, Stiles said.  
“Uh…..ok”, Scott said.

They cleaned the snow off of Jackson’s car and got in, driving down the newly plowed streets.  
Jackson phoned Danny and asked him to meet him in front of their apartment.  
Danny opened the front passenger side door.  
‘Stiles!”, he said in surprise. “Uh…..ok.”  
He opened the back passenger side door.  
“SCOTT!”, he shouted. “Uh…..uh…..”  
“Just get in, Danny!”, Scott groused.

At the restaurant, Scott and Danny sat on one side of the booth, while Stiles and Jackson sat on the other side. As they waited for their breakfast to be served, Scott and Danny stared in stunned silence as Stiles and Jackson whispered endearments and kissed each other over and over.  
“This is disgusting”, Danny said.  
“I may vomit”, Scott said.  
“Shut up, Danny”, Jackson said.  
“Shut up, Scott”, Stiles said.  
They laughed and kissed again.

Christmas break, and all the gang is home in Beacon Hills. They’re all gathered for lunch at the diner.  
Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Liam, Erica, and Boyd.  
And Stiles and Jackson. They are all watching in complete shock and surprise as Stiles and Jackson grin, giggle, and whisper to each other, and explore each other’s tonsils with their tongues every thirty seconds.  
Erica looked at Scott.  
“What the hell happened?!”, she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about Cornell University in New York. Someone told me that it often snows a lot there in the winter.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
